Baiser de la foi - l'impétueux espoir
by Namuria
Summary: L'orage expulse son spleen mouillé. Je le sais, c'est le mien. Or ça ne s'éternise pas, la graine fige sa pousse empoisonnée. Car le temps n'est pas ma marionnette. Le climat est libertin. D'où cet air saint et revigorant qui bourgeonne sous le tournesol astral. C'est là, à cet instant, qu'ils sortent ; pétillent. La grisaille n'est plus ; elle part un moment. Et le désir refleurit


_Youhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices ! _

_J'ai une foutue pêche là et ce à cause de ce ficlet qui est comme tombé du ciel ! Ah punaise ce que ça fait un BIEN FOU que de publier ! Surtout que ce n'était pas du tout prévu ! Je viens juste mais alors tout juste de finir de pondre ce machin. J'avoue que j'y ai quand même passé deux heures, voire trois pour "seulement" 600 mots MAIS on s'en fout car, bordel de Dieu, ça fait trop de bien de poster comme ça un écrit tout frais ! D'un coup, juste comme ça, j'ai eu envie et j'ai tapé. WAOUH quoi car ça fait je ne sais combien de temps que je n'avais pas écrit sur un coup de tête sans réfléchir et sans me prendre le choux ! Le p-i-e-d ! :) _

_Concernant le fond en lui-même, ben… à vous de juger quoi car c'est un peu spécial je dirais. J'ai écrit sous le gré de l'inspiration et du moment, sans trop savoir où j'allais. Sympa d'ailleurs à faire, j'ai pas l'habitude de ça. Après, quant à savoir si c'est « bon » ou non, je verrais bien – ou pas :) Moi en tout cas j'aime beaucoup ce qui en ressort et j'ai éprouvé un vif plaisir à l'écrire. Dernière chose, y a une petiote mise en page donc si ça vous intéresse de voir la « vraie » version, direction fanfic (point) fr via ce lien : http /www fanfic-fr net/fanfics/Animes-Mangas/F/Fairy-Tail/Baiser-de-l a-foi-l-imp%C3%A9tueux-espoir/59451/278139 html_

_Le personnage déglingué qu'est Jubia Loxar appartient à son auteur respectif, tout comme l'image que j'ai sélectionnée qui bien malheureusement n'est pas le fait de ma création génialissime – monde cruel…_

_Petiote précision : je vous mets le résumé complet car j'ai dû couper comme j'aime tant le faire..._

_Lisez bien, jouissez bien ! Non, non, je ne me touche pas un pète, jamais :)_

_Bonne lecture à vous !  
_

* * *

**Baiser de la foi ; l'impétueux espoir**

L'orage expulse son spleen mouillé. Je le sais ; c'est le mien. Il écrase la Terre d'un son infernal. Les cieux s'en déchirent ; le gris recouvre l'horizon clair du jour. Froide couleur pour une eau qui trempe le cœur. Jour de giboulée ; ma pluie. Ne se cultive dans le pot affectif qu'une plante défraîchie ; celle de la joie. Or ça ne s'éternise pas ; la graine fige sa pousse empoisonnée. Car le temps n'est pas ma marionnette. Parfois ses fils bougent au gré de mon remous intérieur. D'autres fois l'environ s'habille d'une allure éclatante. Le climat est libertin, jouant l'hymne qui lui chante. D'où cet air saint et revigorant qui bourgeonne sous le tournesol astral. C'est là, à cet instant, qu'ils sortent ; pétillent. Sautillant. Se baladant. Jactant. Ils percent l'alentour de vigueur ; leur régal de vie me fascine. La grisaille n'est plus ; elle part un moment. Tout comme l'encre noire qui dessine mes jours. Je les observe ; suspens ma croix humide.

Et le désir refleurit.

* * *

Leurs rires résonnent d'une joie coruscante. Pétille la fibre bienheureuse. La voix s'entrechoque avec toute une ribambelle de mots ; ils piaillent. Yeux rutilants, beau de sentiments. Chacun se scrute, la lueur vive d'entrain. L'oral se déverse mais en réalité celui-ci n'a guère besoin d'exister pour tisser le lien. Juste le regard où tout se met, se prend. Et encore les jambes gambadent, folles danseuses qui n'arrêtent pas la course du bon vivre. Quelle fiévreuse énergie ; si désirable. Comment font-ils ? La fatigue ne les comprime pas, pas plus que l'ennui. Non, tous palpitent au gré d'un éternel partage. Aucun ne dort dans l'écart. Les prénoms volent et s'attrapent comme des avions en papier. Le sourire s'étale, fière et à sa juste place. Ça a l'air bien ; agréable. D'être là-bas, nageant dans cette marre de bien-être. Ils forment une ronde de couleurs ; le visage peint sur ses traits le chaud du cœur. Le vent emmène leur allégresse jusqu'ici ; partout elle résonne, s'implante.

Je pourrais presque la toucher.

Cette chaleur humaine, délicate et impénétrable. Celle de laquelle ils s'habillent ; jouissent. Devant l'orbe fasciné se pavane cette union de mains ; l'affect se donne tout entier, sans crainte ou demande. Chacun engloutit ce bout émotif et s'en régale. Ils n'écoutent pas la brise souffler sa fraîcheur matinale. Pas plus qu'ils concèdent une miette d'attention à cette nappe solaire tombant sur leur chair. Ils ne sont qu'entre eux ; juste eux et leur corde qui les tient à l'unisson. Le reste n'existe plus. Une bulle visible par le Monde mais dans laquelle rien n'y pénètre. Pas de place pour l'intrus qui valse auprès de l'indifférence. L'attachement ne brille que par sa folie journalière. Ils sont là, souriant à deux, parlant à trois, riant à quatre ; ensemble.

Et moi je ne fais que les regarder ; et les envier.

D'être réunis. Sans jamais se lasser ils tiennent l'interminable échange. Comment c'est ? La fraternité. Est-ce ainsi ? Si simple. Si naturel. Aucun effort ne les pique. Ça vient comme ça ; juste comme ça. Comment font-ils ? Cela paraît tellement banal. Pour eux il n'y a pas de peur qui enchâsse l'âme. Ils ne réfléchissent pas ; ça se passe et se sent. L'interaction se noue toute seule ; ça embrasse leur être. Est-ce là, en eux, depuis toujours ? Peut-être que oui. La chance ne frappe pas. Trop longtemps et continuellement leur attache se tresse pour que ce ne soit que le fruit du hasard. Ils ont quelque chose.

Ce quelque chose que je n'ai pas.

Ça passe à côté de moi. Ça ne me revient pas. Ça glisse entre mes doigts.

Alors je reste là, dans mon coin.

Me contentant d'admirer ce rayon d'amitié les chauffer. M'enfermant dans l'exil émotif. M'ouvrant des plaies.

Mais pas seulement.

J'espère. J'attends. Je rêve.

Au possible.

Un ciel, magnifique dans sa bleuté. Un contact, doux et réel. Une fusion, entre nous.

Sans fin pourtant l'épine de ma tristesse s'enfonce.

Je pleure. Je crie. Je m'isole.

Mais pas toujours.

Car quand je les vois, je m'y vois.

Heureuse et chaleureuse.

Comme le soleil. Brillant.

Comme le bonheur. Jouissant.

Comme la vie. Existant.

Pas aujourd'hui. Mais demain.

Pas encore. Mais bientôt.

Pas au présent. Mais dans le futur.

J'y aurai droit. Pour sûr.

J'y goûterai. Sans regret.

J'y baignerai. Á jamais.

Comme eux.

Oui, un jour, ma pluie ne m'enveloppera plus.

Oui, un jour, ma douleur au cœur ne cognera plus.

Oui, un jour, ma solitude ne me bercera plus.

Un jour, je croquerai la vie.

Avec eux.

* * *

_Et ouais, déjà fini... C'était court mais super bien pas vrai ? Non, ah. Tant pis, j'aurais au moins essayé :)_

_Merci en tout cas d'avoir pris le temps de parcourir ce machin un peu chelou et je vous dis, pour sûr, à très bientôt !_


End file.
